Chad and the Laser Pen
by Avis Rae
Summary: Chad was ecstatic. He was ecstatic because his Aunt Stephanie just gave him a laser pen. Yup, Chad Dylan Cooper was super excited about the laser pen his aunt had given him. Just a laser pen.


_A/N: Hello fellow Channy-ers. :D This is a kinda long one shot. It was inspired by me, since I gave my friend a laser pen with the electric shock, and she's been running around shocking people. So, Li li, this is for you. :D Also, our FIRST victim of the shock: Adluvs. :D Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. *sobs*_

Chad with the Laser Pen

Chad was ecstatic. _No, _not because his blonde hair was perfectly in place(it was _always_ in place), or that there was not a wrinkle in sight on his blue, white, and black checkered vest over his white collared shirt, or his beige pants. Nope. He was ecstatic because... Guess what his Aunt Stephanie gave him? _NO, _not another mirror. To be honest, he had grown sick of receiving those. Not that he didn't like looking at himself-he loved it. However, receiving the same thing over and over again can be abit... Disturbing, ya know? Like the gift was just something convenient, not from the heart.

Like,

"Oh, it's Chad's birthday tomorrow!"

"Ooh, really? Let's get him a mirror."

And...

"Christmas! What should we get for everyone?"

"I'll get the mirror for Chad."

Therefore...

"Tomorrow is Chad's – "

"Mirror."

See what I mean? But anyway... Back to why he was ecstatic.

He was ecstatic because his Aunt Stephanie just gave him a laser pen. Yup, Chad Dylan Cooper was super excited about the laser pen his aunt had given him. _Just _a laser pen.

... Well... There was a catch. Come on, it's not like this is anything new with Chad, right? _Exactly. _So here's the catch. On this seemingly innocent red laser pen, there were two buttons. One of them was for the laser. The other one, was a _electric shock._ And if you pressed the wrong button...

_ZAP! _

"Ahh!" Chad jumped backwards and dropped the pen in fright. He tucked, ducked, and rolled, and instead of his usual "Peace out, suckas!", he threw air punches, complete with "HI-YA!" sound effects, pretending he was a ninja until he calmed down. Chad walked slowly to the laser pen on the floor and circled around it, as if he were a predator examining his prey. He picked it up, and dropped it immediately in fear of what might happen to him if he accidentally touched something. Chad stood for a while, thinking, then with a "Ah-ha!", he ran into his bathroom. He emerged with a huge smile, wearing _rubber gloves, a pair of goggles, and a helmet._ One might have laughed at him at his _unique _choice of protective wear, but hey, he was Chad Dylan Cooper, and he ain't taking no chances.

Bravely, Chad picked up the pen, and pressed the second button, holding it as far away from his body as possible, eyes clammed shut. After a few seconds of silence, he opened one eye, and spotted a bright red spot on his wall.

"So the _second _button's for the laser." Chad spoke aloud to himself, relieved. But if the second button was for the _laser, _then the first button must be for the –

He shuddered. Then his eyes lit up, and a lazy smirk appeared on his face. Well then, it's time he paid the Randoms a visit.

Sonny slumped down into her favourite comfy chair in the prop house. She huffed at a strand of hair that was hanging loosely in front of her face, tickling her nose, while wearily watching as Nico and Grady played their video game for the 1000th time, Tawni examining her nails like there was no tomorrow, and Zora testing her cooked food catapult. "It's more painful when the food is sizzling hot," the 11 year old genius had explained. Sighing, Sonny stood up and stretched.

"I'm gonna get some fro yo. I'll be in the cafeteria if anyone needs me." She announced, then making her way down to get her the frozen treat.

Chad watched Sonny walking away from a corner of the hall. He could trick any of the Randoms, except maybe Zora, but the question was _who _he should choose to be his victim.

Sonny. Depending on her mood, it might or might not be easy to trick her. Usually she'll give in after a fight.

Blondie. She would be harder to trick than Rainy or Cloudy, but he could bribe her... With Mocha Coco Mocha. But still, she wasn't as naive as the other two... people/things.

Rainy. He was the in between... Easier than Blondie but harder than Cloudy. He could say that it was a special girl whistle or something like that. Rainey's so desperate that he would do_ anything _to get a pretty girl. _Not that I would know. _Chad smirked to himself and popped his collar.

Cloudy. The easiest of all. He wouldn't even need to put in any extra effort... But maybe he was a little _too _easy. Chad liked some _challenge._ A bit, but not too much.

And with that thought, Chad grinned. He strolled to the cafeteria. Chad knew _exactly _who to shock.

Sonny yawned, and while her mouth was still open, she spooned her last bit of fro yo into her mouth. The cafeteria was empty except for her, and the boredom was starting to get to her a little bit. She absent-mindedly twirled her spoon in her empty cup. Looking around, she let out a little smirk that scarily resembled Chad's.

"Might as well make full use of this time alone," she mused. Grinning, she started to belt out different songs, acting like she was on stage performing to an audience, spinning chairs, jumping from table to table, flickering the lights on and off, and using her spoon as a microphone.

"Since you've been gone, I can't breathe fo- AHH! OH MY GOSH!" Sonny shrieked and covered her mouth when she twirled around to find Chad leaning against the wall with a soft smirk on his face.

"Not bad, Munroe, but Kelly was, is, and always will be better than you." Chad walked towards her, laughing inwardly at how embarrassed she was.

"Shut up Cooper." Sonny glared at him. "I already know Kelly's better than me... Her vocals are amazing."

"Like mine." Chad popped his collar. Raising an eyebrow, Sonny gave him a pointed look until he raised his hands in defeat.

"Okay, so maybe she's _a little _better than me..." Sonny gave him another look. "Alright, I can't even compare to her. We happy?" Chad rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Very. So what brings you here?"

"Just wanted to show you my super cool new gadget my aunt gave me," Chad said in his _oh- so- humble _way. Sonny blinked at the pen that was in his hand.

"Chad. That's a laser pen."

"I know what it is, Sonny." Chad rolled his eyes.

"And... You're... _excited?"_ Again, Chad wanted to laugh at her face of disbelief. _Oh, it's not just a laser pen, Sonny... _He smugly thought. _But you'll find out. _

"Are you okay?" Sonny continued, bringing up her hand to feel Chad's forehead. "Do you have fever or something?" Chad shook his head wildly, swatting her hand away.

"I'm fine, Sonny. Why not you try the laser?" Chad smiled- or tried to. It came out more like a smirkish smile. Sonny eyed him suspiciously, but then shrugged and picked up the pen.

"So which button is the laser?" Sonny looked up at him with her big brown eyes, so innocent that Chad almost wanted not to trick her. _Almost. _

"Both are," Chad said with a nonchalant shrug. "One is the red coloured laser beam, the other is for the rainbow coloured beam."Chad wanted to slap himself. Was that really the best he could come up with? Curse those big brown chocolates she has as eyes. Chad groaned to himself.

Sonny stared at the pen for awhile before pressing the second button. Chad silently sapped his forehead from behind her. Of _course _Sonny would press the second button first... Any other normal person would press the first button, but then again, Sonny wasn't just any other person on the street. Sonny was... Sonny. No one was quite like her, and she wasn't like anyone else.

"Ooh." Sonny pointed the laser at Chad, "drawing" a red heart on his chest. He could feel his heart skip a beat when she did that.

"So this second button must be for the... AHH! " Sonny screamed and jumped back, running to hide behind the counter. Chad was kneeling over in laughter, tears streaming out from his eyes.

"Chad! Stop laughing, this isn't funny. You're mean!" Sonny was slightly hurt at the sight of him laughing so much... _at her._

"Holy... Crap..." He gasped for air to talk, only to be engulfed in laughter again.

"That was priceless!" Chad stood up shakily, legs and stomach weak from laughing so hard. Sonny stood there, arms crossed and a glare on her face. She sighed, and gave Chad a weak smile.

"Well, I suppose I have to give you props, Chad. That was a good trick." She admitted. He shrugged. "Props accepted." She held out her hand to shake, and stupidly, _stupidly, _he took it. And was electrified.

Chad let out a high pitched squeal, tearing his hand back from her grasp and shaking it furiously. Sonny laughed, holding out her own mini trick electrifier .

"Revenge, Chad!" Chad glared at her.

"You. Better. Run. Munroe." Chad growled, springing at her. Sonny gasped before sprinting to the other side of the cafeteria.

Around the room they went, Sonny's feet almost not touching the ground, with Chad hot on her heels. He chased her, until finally he pounced on her.

"_Gotcha!" _He pinned her to the ground.

They breathed heavily, Chad on top of Sonny, hands pushed against the ground on either side of her to keep her trapped and him lifted. Sonny's eyes were closed, and when they did open, all that they could do was widen at the close distance between them.

"Ch-Cha-C-Ch-Chad?" She let out a shaky breath.

"Yes, Munroe?" He smirked. _As usual._

"Why... Why are you... on top... um... we..." Sonny couldn't think straight.

"Munroe, no one, and I mean _no one, _gets Chad Dylan Cooper and can expect to get away with it. And since you're so intent on revenge, I'll return that gesture... with one word." Chad leaned in, his cheek brushing against hers to whisper into her ear.

"Payback." His breath tickled her ear, and Sonny closed her eyes, using every ounce of strength not to faint.

"That's- That's two words." She mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"What? No, I'm pretty sure it's one word. Whatever, Sonny, that's not the point!" This exclamation made Sonn open her eyes and grin.

"I know." She stated simply, eyes shining with laughter.

"Then why did you... Okay, never mind. The point is, payback. I'll get you back when you least expect it, Munroe." His smirk was back.

"Chad, I'm not afraid of any of you- mmphf!" Sonny' lips were stopped by... Chad's? Sonny watched him, going closed eyed in disbelief, before deciding not to care and kiss him back. Who was she kidding? Of course she liked him. Her eyes fluttered close, her emotions melting away into the kiss. They stayed like that for awhile, lost in their own world, before realising this wasn't the time to do this now. They were, after all, on the cafeteria floor. They pulled away, their eyes sharing a similar sparkle.

"Like I said, Sonny... Payback." Chad smiled at her, before standing up and strolling out of the cafeteria.

Sonny sat up, touching her tingling lips with her fingers, a dazed yet goofy smile on her face.

"And that was payback how?"

_Hope you liked it :D Please review... Oh yes, and I did add a little Camp Rock in there. :D See if you can guess which line is from there. I'll see you on the next fanfic! :D_


End file.
